Remembering Edward
by KageSakura
Summary: Rose and Sciezka have a talk. Rose's POV. My answer to my own challenge. Can you write EdxWinry without EdxWinry? Well click to find out. ONE SHOT. R&R please!


I challenged myself and here's the result. Here's some EdxWinry without the EdxWinry...Told in Rose's point of view. Sciezka is incredibly fun to write.

Enjoy?

Disclaimer: If I owned FMA Sciezka would have had a bigger role...

**Remembering Edward**

The polished wood gleamed a little too brightly in her opinion, as she made her way down the clean halls of the house she had somehow ended up boarding in. The floor creaked as if it knew she was an outsider, even if the dog had licked her hand.

She had felt like she was trespassing but was treated like family. The Rockbells were too kind. This house was too nice.

It felt wrong, and probably so because it wasn't she who should be bringing Alphonse home. But Edward was gone, whether dead or not, and he had made her promise.

And so she had done what he had asked and somehow this had been the result.

She felt even more out of place when she learned that the room she and her son Caleb were put in, was the one that Al and Ed stayed in when they were boys.

What made it worse however was the beautiful blonde who's room was located across the hall. How had she felt when she opened the door and it wasn't Edward who she saw next to Al, some girl who had the luxury of hearing his last words?

She knew that if some random girl had shown up after Kain had died, claiming to know him and echoing his last words to her she would hurt, probably be a little jealous.

She had witnessed her cry when she delivered the message that he wouldn't be home, and had left Al in her care until they reached Rezembul.

She had every reason to turn her away. Then again Winry also thanked her and offered her a place to stay in the same breath. No jealousy, no questions about how she knew the Brothers.

Now a few days had passed and Rose couldn't help but wonder what Edward was to Winry and vise versa.

It was definitely a lot more than what she and Ed were. On her part it was just a crush.

When she had first met him she had thought him as too cynical and arrogant to warrant him having a girlfriend. Over time she had grown to see the more endearing aspects of his personality. His courage in Liore and his kindness to her people had definitely left an impression on her. Not too mention he was quite handsome, to his credit. There had also been that part of his personality, his determination to help his brother and his selflessness that reminded her of Kain.

But he wasn't Kain, and he didn't belong to her. Even if it was never mentioned Rose suspected that Ed's heart had remained in Rezembul this whole time.

She shifted the laundry basket so she could pull open the door to the basement. To her surprise it opened before she could reach for it.

In the moment her gaze interlocked with blue.

"Sorry," Winry said. "I didn't hit you or anything, did I?"

"Oh no. I'm fine."

Rose tried to smile politely as Winry held the door open for her. "You know, you don't have to do the laundry. You're a guest here."

"I felt I needed to do something in return for your kindness."

Winry smiled back. "Honestly. Well if you really want to then I won't stop you. Let me know if you need help, okay?"

Rose nodded and watched her disappear up the stairs, she was probably headed to her workshop.

Sighing she entered the basement and started searching for the soap and washboard.

It wasn't long before she found it and was about to go back upstairs with everything when she felt eyes on her back.

She whirled to see her son staring at her from the doorway. "Caleb. How did you get down here?"

"He was crying for you," It took her a second to see that the librarian friend was standing at the foot of the stairs holding him, "so I brought him down."

Rose smiled in relief. "He's probably hungry." She said as she reached out for her baby. Sciezka handed him over carefully.

"Um should I leave?" she asked when Rose undid the first top buttons of her shirt.

"You don't have to, and to be honest I'd enjoy the company."

Sciezka nodded and sat down on a wooden chair that stood against the wall. She didn't say much and Rose suspected she felt uncomfortable with the breastfeeding. "It must feel really amazing."

Rose looked up.

"To be a mom I mean." Sciezka frantically shook her head. "I'm sorry that came out weird."

"Not at all." Rose said, then before she could stop herself. "Do I make you uncomfortable?"

The librarian pushed up her glasses a confused look etched on her features. "Huh? I mean, no of course not."

"Do you think that maybe…I make Winry uncomfortable?"

It was really quiet for a while all that could be heard was the breathing and the sucking sounds her baby made.

"Why do you ask?" Sciezka finally said. "This is a bit out of the blue."

"You're close to her, I figured she might have mentioned me."

"Not really. She did mention that you were staying here now, and that thanks to you Al was alright. And that you have a really cute baby." Sciezka said, ticking off fingers, " That's pretty much it though. Why?" she repeated.

"I don't know, I guess I feel sort of strange, being here. It was Edward that was supposed to come home with Alphonse after all. It must be hard for her."

Sciezka stared at the ground for a moment, Caleb shifted and his soft hair tickled her skin.

"I'm sure it is. But Winry's not the type to resent people, if that's what you're saying. Even if you weren't friends with the Brother's if you needed a place she'd take you in."

"She seems like that."

"You look like you want to ask something else."

"Aaahh…" Caleb had fallen asleep somehow in the last few minutes. Rose shifted him so that his head was cradled against her heart. "I feel horrible bringing up Edward, but it seems she's suffering deeply over his loss."

"She hides it well."

"They must've very been close she looks like a woman who's lost her love"

"You've been through that haven't you, I'm sorry."

"Somehow I know how she feels. I wish I could talk to her about it, maybe offer her some comfort."

"I'm not so sure she'll admit she needs it. But you're right, she is suffering. I came into the picture only a year or so ago but I've seen those two together. They're both stubborn of course, Ed especially. But you could just tell that there was something in the air when they interacted."

Sciezka smiled. "Winry was so determined to help the brother's in any way she could even if Ed tried to keep her out of it. Edward on the other hand was so overprotective of her, that he closed himself to her."

"But I'm sure he cared. When he left this place he told me to take care of Winry until he got back. Make sure she didn't cry. He said he I would do a better job at it."

Tears were now running down Sciezka's face. "I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry," Rose said. "I didn't mean to bring up a sad topic."

"I'm sure you care about him too."

The question caught her offguard and she blinked twice before asking, "What?"

"I didn't tell Winry or anything but I've heard you mentioned before. I asked Ed about Liore why they were chasing him, he said he was helping out a friend named Rose. It was you, wasn't it?"

"I…"

"It's not a bad thing, Rose. Ed was important to a lot of people."

"He is someone I'll never forget," Rose admitted. "He taught me how to walk on my own two feet."

"I'm sure Winry would be happy to know that. That all his journeying away from her brought about something good."

Rose smiled at this. "He and Al, have done so much good for so many people…" she trialed off, still hesitant. "But I don't know, maybe it's best not to bring it up."

The sound of a door opening and closing caught her attention. Sciezka squeaked.

In the dim light Rose could see twinkling blue eyes and blonde hair. "I'm sorry but I sort of caught the last part of your conversation."

"Winry." Sciezka sounded worried.

She had reason to be, even in the near darkness Rose could see the tears twinkling in her eyes. "I would like to hear about everything the Brother's did in Liore, if it's okay."

"Of course," Rose said.

Her son continued sleeping. Sciezka seemed more relaxed as she moved over to make room for her friend to pass.

As Winry sat down a wooden crate across from her Rose told her everything she could.

In Liore they would say that when you talked about a person to someone who cared deeply about them you could see their eyes light up with memories of them. It was as if they lived on within them. In the blue depths of Winry's eyes she saw Edward, smirking and firey, golden as the sun.

* * *

**A/N: So...yeah...I really don't like the title but I'm quite happy with the rest of this. Let me know what you guys think. Now on to the rest of my EdxWin to do list...  
**


End file.
